Fight For You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Meu olhar é frio. Deixarei meu irmãozinho ter sua vingança, mas estou vigilante. Ninguém magoará Sam de novo, não mesmo. Spoiler do 5x20, Wincest, Desafio de Maio do NFF, presente para Sniper Padalecki e Amandita TC


**Fight For You**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Spoiler, 5x20, Missing Scene, Wincest, Songfic (Fight For You - Morgan Page), POV de Dean Winchester

Advertências: Slash M/M – Sexo – Linguagem Imprópria

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Beta-reader: AmanditaTC, obrigada querida!

Tradução da música: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada por estar presente em minha vida. Love you.

Resumo: Meu olhar é frio. Deixarei meu irmãozinho ter sua vingança, mas estou vigilante. Ninguém magoará Sam de novo, não mesmo.

Disclaimer: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central... Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Dedicatória: Para o meu Sam, porque ele sabe que sou o Dean dele e sempre lutarei por ele. Te amo, Amoreco Tecko Padalecko. A música também é tema da Tríade PadAckles. Jt!, Brittany e ShiryuForever94. PadAckles Forever.

**Fight for You**

**ShiryuForever94**

**OneShot**

**Dean's POV**

Um beco qualquer, uma rua qualquer.

Fizemos o que devíamos fazer. Outro acordo com um demônio perigoso. Dessa vez foi Crowley. Não sei bem se vai dar certo ou não. Apenas sei que meu irmão tem assuntos inacabados e sei o que eu preciso fazer.

Estamos os quatro aqui. Eu, Sam, Crowley e Brady. O tal amigo de escola de meu irmão. Que não é nada menos que um demônio que apresentou Sam a Jessica para depois assassiná-la. Sim, esse monstro contou com riqueza de detalhes como assassinou o amor de Sammy.

Faz algum tempo.

Só que jamais será tempo o bastante para a vingança de um Winchester.

Espalho o sal na única saída daquele beco. Estou calmo e não vou interferir. A menos que Sammy precise de mim. A menos que possa ajudá-lo a exorcizar seus demônios.

Crowley se retira, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, ou se tem, prefere fingir que não.

Novamente somos eu e Sam.

Novamente estou aqui com medo de perdê-lo.

Sei que enfrentar demônios e outras criaturas insanas é nossa vida, mas eu sempre fico temeroso.

Posto-me calmamente, esperando.

- "O que é isso?" A voz do homem que um dia foi amigo de escola de meu irmão ecoa. Ele não é amigo de Sam.

Nem é humano.

- "Todos esses anjos, todos esses demônios, todos esses filhos da puta... Eles não entendem, não é, Sammy?" Minha voz é grave. Eu realmente tenho pena do que vai acontecer aqui. Conheço meu irmão. O suficiente para temê-lo e respeitá-lo. Brady vai se arrepender.

- "Não, não entendem, Dean."

A voz de Sam é calma e controlada. Meu irmão querido sabe muito bem que vou dar essa oportunidade a ele porque eu concordo que o que aquele canalha fez a Jessica, numa vida que nem mais parece ter existido, merece punição.

- "Veja bem, Brady, é de nós que você tinha que ter medo." Novamente eu falo. Seguro e calmo. Faz tempo que não me sinto tão calmo. Se Sam precisa disso, eu vou dar a ele.

Porque eu faço qualquer coisa por ele.

- "Eu aposto que é um grande momento para você, não é garotão? Vai fazer você se sentir tão melhor." A voz de Brady contém sarcasmo. Ele não vai magoar meu irmão, nunca mais.

- "É um começo."

Somente eu consigo notar o quão ameaçadora é a resposta de Sam. Meu irmãozinho agora é homem feito, aliás, era há muito tempo, só que agora eu o admiro ainda mais, por conseguir se controlar melhor e esperar o momento certo.

- "Te compensará por todas as vezes que te provocamos? Olhos Amarelos, Ruby, eu... Mas não foi sua culpa, não é? Oh, não. Foi você quem confiou na gente. Quem nos deixou entrar em sua vida. Que nos deixou sussurrar direto no seu ouvido. Todas as vezes! Já se perguntou o porquê disso, Sammy? Por que estávamos sempre no seu ponto cego? Talvez porque tenhamos a mesma coisa em nossas veias. E no fundo, você sabe que é exatamente como nós."

Tenho medo do que tais frases façam a Sam, mas apenas observo meu irmão atacar, sem piedade. Meu olhar é frio. Deixarei meu irmãozinho ter sua vingança, mas estou vigilante. Ninguém magoará Sam de novo, não mesmo.

- "Talvez você nos odeie tanto, porque odeia o que você vê quando se olha no espelho! Já pensou nisso? A única diferença entre você e um demônio, é que seu inferno é bem aqui..."

Ouço Brady e suspiro. Faz muito tempo que nosso inferno é aqui... Sam ataca, uma última vez. A faca perfura a carne macia, a energia do demônio se esvai. A face contraída de Sam. O olhar de prazer. Sem piedade.

- "Teoria interessante." É tudo que Sammy fala e se volta para mim, ele vem até mim. Há algo no jeito como ele anda, algo que me aterroriza. E que me fascina.

Eu o sigo, preocupado.

- "Sam?"

Ele não responde.

- "Sam?"

Corro até ele. Paro à sua frente. Ele está... Com lágrimas nos olhos?

- "Sammy! O que há?" Estou preocupado. Ele parecia tão forte há alguns minutos. Tão forte...

Silêncio. Ele apenas para naquele beco. Ele apenas fica ali.

- "Você acha que ele tem razão?" A voz de Sam agora é um leve murmúrio quase infantil. Tão diferente da fúria e segurança de antes.

- "Quem, Sammy?" Tento ser conciliador, apaziguador.

- "Brady."

A palavra quase não sai dos lábios de Sam. Esse maldito nome... - "Sobre o que?" Eu sei do que ele fala, nem precisaria perguntar... Mas quero ter certeza.

Sam gira os olhos daquele jeito dele e eu me aproximo mais.

- "Sobre eu ser um demônio."

De repente ele parece tão mais novo e tão mais frágil.

- "Está frio. Vamos embora." Eu passo os braços nos ombros dele e suspiro. - "Você é apenas Sam. Você é meu irmão e eu te amo." Tenho que falar isso a ele, eu o amo, ele sabe.

Sem aviso prévio, Sam me abraça firmemente e procura minha boca. Ele me beija e sei que ele precisa disso. Não me faço de rogado e abraço-o como é possível no meio de um beco qualquer, de uma cidade qualquer, pelo único motivo possível.

Eu o amo.

Meeting you here, the night's alight with midnight cheer

_Encontrando você aqui, a noite está acesa com o ânimo da meia noite_

Our dust still unsettled, I feel the plucking of our petals

_Nossa poeira ainda não se acalmou, eu sinto nossas pétalas sendo arrancadas _

I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow

_Eu estou desenhando círculos, você não sabe? Proteja a semente que quer crescer_

To a garden, pardon my territory

_E virar um jardim, perdoe meu território_

- "Dean..." O sussurro rouco de Sam em meus ouvidos enquanto ele olha em torno e me leva para o Impala.

- "Estou aqui." Eu o deixo me guiar. Farei o que ele quiser, tudo que ele quiser.

- "Me faz sentir humano..."

Eu fecho meus olhos e suspiro fundo. - "Vamos para o motel." Solto um gemido quando ele me segura firme. Firme demais. E me imprensa contra a porta do Impala.

- "Não, Dean. Agora. Por favor..."

Oh, Deus, como diabos eu posso me negar quando ele implora com esse ar perdido. Estou louco... Sou louco.

Por ele.

- "Entra." Abro a porta traseira e não quero saber. É apertado, mas vai servir.

Sam se deita no banco traseiro e começa a tirar suas calças, baixando o zíper e gemendo baixinho que precisa tanto de mim...

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I never knew that I could feel this way

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

This kinda love don't happen everyday

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

Mordo meus lábios, devagar. Desde que começamos com isso... Com nosso amor. Desde que eu voltei do inferno e aprendemos um com o outro que talvez confiar demais fosse errado...

Desde que matamos Ruby e ele veio para mim...

Eu jamais me cansarei de agradecer por ele ser quem eu amo mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

Foi complexo, difícil, doloroso, mas é amor, disso temos certeza.

Entro no carro e bato a porta atrás de nós. É pequeno, apertado, mas não importa. Não tenho tempo para pensar enquanto Sam me puxa para cima dele e me beija ardentemente. Ele não tirou sua camisa, mas eu a suspendo um pouco para conseguir tocar seus mamilos enquanto o beijo.

Não demora que estejamos excitados demais para nos lembrarmos que está frio lá fora.

Meu gigante se torna meu pequeno Sam.

Eu solto gemidos desesperados quando ele segura minha masculinidade e massageia, enquanto suga minha boca e eu me aperto no corpo dele, querendo mais, querendo estar dentro dele e seguro no amor dele.

- "Dean..."

A voz quente e masculina de Sam enquanto eu me afasto para arrancar minhas calças, baixar a roupa íntima e morder o pescoço dele em seguida.

As calças de Sam estão em algum lugar, mas o coração dele está comigo enquanto faço o que é preciso para não machucar.

Sexo entre dois homens não é simples e delicado.

Amar meu irmão e fazê-lo gemer de prazer é o que me motiva a continuar vivendo.

Meu corpo se junta ao dele em uma investida apenas, pois é assim que ele gosta e prefere quando tem urgência na voz, desespero no olhar e se sente tão sozinho que ninguém no mundo pode fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Ninguém além de mim.

A boca sedenta de Sam quer meus beijos e eu quero arrancar dele o medo de não ser mais meu irmão, de ser alguma abjeta criatura que foi tocada por sangue de seres do inferno.

As mãos dele passeiam por meu corpo enquanto entro nele com tanta violência que se fosse outro, que não Sam, poderia reclamar e querer desistir.

Os gemidos aumentam enquanto o corpo dele pede pelo meu de um jeito que só o corpo de um homem pode pedir pelo de outro.

Nós somos grandes, o banco é estreito e não há muito espaço.

Nós somos irmãos e eu estou fazendo-o gemer de prazer, medo, dor e submissão.

Porque é isso que ele quer de mim agora e não declarações doces e apaixonadas sobre sermos loucos um pelo outro. Muito menos eu quero parar para discorrer sobre ele ser lindo, sensual, me deixar agonizando de desejo e encaixar em mim com a perfeição incompreensível de quem ama um ao outro.

Be friendly but cautious, you're gonna have to count your losses

_Seja amigável, mas cauteloso, você vai ter que contar suas perdas_

Easily attracted, but dangerous to get distracted

_Facilmente atraído, mas é perigoso ser distraído_

I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow

_Eu estou desenhando círculos, voce não sabe? Proteja a semente que quer crescer_

To a garden, pardon my territory

_E virar um jardim, perdoe meu território_

Estou dentro dele, numa profundidade maior que a do inferno onde estive. Estou dentro dos olhos dele, da alma dele. Eu o devoro com meu corpo, minha força e meu amor. E tiro dele todos os gemidos possíveis enquanto toco-o por dentro com um sentimento que deve ser sentido e não explicado.

- "Dean..." Ele geme estrangulado de desespero pelo clímax que eu não deixo vir. Não ainda. Eu me esfrego nele em movimentos cadenciados e fortes. Cada vez mais dentro dele, do temor dele.

- "Olha pra mim e entende." Digo gemendo enquanto o corpo dele se fecha em torno do meu com a proximidade do orgasmo.

Sam se esforça, loucamente, para manter-se são enquanto eu finalmente me apoio nos ombros dele e me enfio a última vez. Tão dentro e tão perigosamente profundo.

- "DEAN!"

A voz rouca de Sam enquanto ele se derrama em cima de nossos corpos e estremece, agarrando-me com força e me mordendo os lábios em gemidos desesperados de consolo e prazer.

Eu não digo coisa alguma. Apenas roubo os lábios dele com os meus e sinto-me ser tragado para longe do apocalipse, do fim de tudo, das mágoas, dúvidas e tristezas.

Separo-me dele arfando e ele geme quando saio de dentro dele.

- "Dean, não se afaste."

Sam está de olhos fechados e eu apenas sorrio e deito em cima dele, acariciando os fios castanhos e suspirando, cansado, encostando minha cabeça no peito largo dele.

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I never knew that I could feel this way

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

This kinda love don't happen everyday

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

- "Jamais irei embora. Entenda isso, eu não posso. Não mais." Digo com a voz entrecortada de prazer recente e amor genuíno.

- "Às vezes acho que isso tudo jamais acabará e que somos as pessoas mais ferradas de toda a humanidade."

A voz de Sam é calma, embora ainda ofegante. Eu o encaro e sorrio levemente. - "Também somos as mais felizes por termos entendido o que somos um para o outro."

- "Esse entendimento não é o normal, você sabe."

Sam suspira profundamente e geme baixo quando, ao se mexer, seu corpo esquenta encostado ao meu.

- "Ainda quer mais?" Sussurro nos ouvidos dele, devagar, num carinho feito com a voz e não com o corpo.

- "Sempre quero mais de você, Dean..."

Sammy suspira e fecha os olhos e, apesar de tão grande, tenho certeza que ele pode ser tão pequeno. Não é sexo que define nosso relacionamento, embora seja uma parte boa dele. É nossa intimidade, a verdadeira intimidade. Aquela que se conquista através do tempo. - "Eu também o amo." Respondo com um selinho e então puxo ar, fortemente.

- "Que foi?" Sam fala sem abrir os olhos, ainda malemolente e quentinho.

- "Temos que voltar ao motel." Me levanto um pouco e ele suspira também, erguendo o tronco um tanto.

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I didn't wanna have to raise my voice

_Eu não queria ter que levantar minha voz_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

You really leave me with no choice

_Você realmente não me deixa escolha alguma_

- "Dean..."

Há algum pedido que não sei entender na voz dele.

- "Que é, Sammy?" Começo vestindo minhas calças. Uso minha camisa pra dar um jeito na bagunça que fizemos e jogo-a no chão do carro, não dá pra vestir.

- "Se eu virar Lúcifer..."

- "Droga, Sam." Odeio esse assunto, odeio esse apocalipse, e detesto ter que voltar à realidade assim.

- "Ouça, caramba."

Ele morde os lábios do jeito dele, todo dele, e eu reviro os olhos. - "Está bem. Apenas se vista, ok? Vamos conversando enquanto eu dirijo." Estou enrolando, estou sim. Sei o que ele vai dizer e não quero ouvir.

- "Não titubeie. Prometa."

- "Não." Nem deixo ele acabar. Abro a porta e saio, inspiro o ar quase gelado, estou sem camisa afinal e está bem frio aqui.

Ouço a batida da porta do carro e meu enorme irmão me atira contra a porcaria da lataria, de novo, mas agora por motivos nada amorosos.

- "Dean, é o fim do mundo, não é nossa vida apenas, é a de todo mundo, então prometa logo esta merda e vamos embora."

Os olhos dele fulgem de mil medos e mil sonhos. Os olhos de Sam que são a janela mais perfeita para aquela alma.

So what do you want and what are you thinking?

_Então, o que você quer e o que você está pensando?_

Isn't it about time you stuck up for me?

_Já não é tempo de você se prender a mim?_

But what you can't see is we're under siege

_Mas o que você não pode ver é que nós estamos cercados_

And I only fight because I believe

_E eu só luto por que eu acredito(tenho fé)_

Not gonna share you no

_Não vou te dividir com ninguém, não_

- "Ele não vai tirar você de mim e assunto encerrado. Dê um jeito de vencer e acabou esta conversa. Entra no carro." Empurro-o com alguma força e dou a volta, entrando no lado do motorista. Ele demora um pouco, mas obedece, e logo dirijo a toda velocidade, como se eu pudesse fugir dos acontecimentos que estão vindo nos alcançar.

- "Você fala como se dependesse apenas da minha vontade."

A voz de Sam é tensa, triste, perdida e agoniada.

- "Depende da nossa vontade, para ser franco." Eu continuo pisando fundo, lutando contra a verdade que não vai mudar apenas por minhas palavras. Ele vai lutar com Lúcifer. Eu não sei se vou agüentar ver isso. Não sei sequer se vou sobreviver a isso.

- "Você não está pensando de novo em aceitar Michael, está? Depois de tudo por que passamos?"

Ele está indignado.

- "Não. Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

- "Então fale o que quer falar ou nós vamos brigar, como vivemos fazendo, aliás."

- "E nos amamos tanto que nos reconciliamos cinco minutos após?" Eu tento sorrir, mas eu sei do que ele está falando. - "Não quero brigar, Sam, de jeito algum. Você vai vencer por nós dois."

- "Sua confiança em mim aumentou ultimamente?"

Ele está irritado e começa a tamborilar os dedos no painel. Eu não gosto quando ele faz isso.

- "Diabos, Sam, acabamos de fazer amor e você está aí todo zangadinho? O que há com você? O que há conosco?" Enfio o pé no freio e paro no primeiro buraco parecido com um acostamento.

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I never knew that I could feel this way

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

This kinda love don't happen everyday

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

- "O que há comigo é que você ainda não confia totalmente em mim." Sam responde falando depressa e com raiva.

- "Eu não confio em mim, Sammy, não é em você..."

- "Do que fala, Dean?"

- "Se minha missão é ser o receptáculo de Miguel e vencer você em uma luta, não sei se sou capaz, Sam. É tão difícil compreender?"

O olhar dele muda para curiosidade extrema.

- "Seja mais claro, Dean."

- "Seu QI é maior que o meu, já devia ter entendido." Viro-me para ele e o encaro com desespero no olhar. - "Puta que pariu, Sammy, eu não posso matar você! O que mais quer entender sobre isso?"

Vejo a luz brilhar fortemente por trás dos olhos de meu irmão. Ele já havia entendido, sei que sim. - "Droga, você sabia qual seria a resposta."

- "Queria ouvir você dizer que seu amor por mim é tão louco que você arrisca até a humanidade inteira."

A voz dele contém perigo e amor na mesma proporção. E as covinhas aparecem no sorriso dele. A mão imensa cobre a minha e aperta de leve. Eu apenas suspiro e crio coragem para falar.

- "Eu sei o que é preciso fazer, só não quero chegar a tanto." Digo agoniado por saber que eu farei a coisa certa. Por que preciso ser um maldito soldado? Pai, se você soubesse que minha obediência cega me levaria a isso... Se bem que, obediência cega? Bem, às minhas próprias regras, sim. Certo, às do meu pai também. Não exatamente, talvez? Que confuso que estou... Farei o certo?

Se é que certo é palavra que defina bem essa imbecilidade gigantesca. Eu amo tanto meu irmão que tenho que matá-lo para salvá-lo? É algum tipo de piada com nós dois. Somos joguetes de Lúcifer e de Miguel. Alguém, por favor, encontre um ótimo psiquiatra.

Melhor não, teria que explicar sobre dois irmãos de sangue que são amantes... Talvez o sujeito precise de ajuda psiquiátrica depois. Por que divago tanto? Ah, sim, o fim do mundo está próximo, talvez divagar seja o que podemos fazer antes de tudo se acabar numa montanha de cinzas...

- "E alguma vez a gente já pode "não chegar a tanto"? Nós sempre estamos no limite, Dean, sempre."

Sam tem razão, não obstante não querer, eu vou fazer o que for preciso fazer. Essa certeza me dá forças e me desespera.

- "Dava para nós apenas irmos para o maldito motel sem nos socarmos meia hora? Não estou com vontade de fazer compressas de gelo em hematomas hoje." Respondo com voz cansada.

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I didn't wanna have to raise my voice

_Eu não queria ter que levantar minha voz_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

You really leave me with no choice

_Você realmente não me deixa escolha alguma_

- "Por que brigaríamos, Dean?"

- "Porque você me irrita falando o que eu não quero ouvir quanto ao fato de que eu farei o que for preciso."

- "Talvez você realmente tenha que me matar."

Sam responde como se fosse muito natural. Eu REALMENTE quero bater nele... - "CALA A BOCA, SAM!"

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I didn't wanna have to raise my voice

_Eu não queria ter que levantar minha voz_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

You really leave me with no choice

_Você realmente não me deixa escolha alguma_

Então meu irmão apenas sorri de leve e me puxa para um beijo.

- "Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean. Nós vamos vencer."

Eu suspiro agoniado. - "Como pode ter certeza?"

- "Por que não vou lutar pela humanidade, mas por você. Ou seja, nada no mundo me fará perder. Nem céu, nem inferno."

Os doces olhos que Sam tem agora. Eu o amo. Demais.

- "Para o motel." Digo simplesmente e novamente ligo o carro. - "E..."

- "Também te amo." Sam responde com uma risadinha.

Eu odeio meu irmão...

I'd fight for you

_Eu lutaria por você_

I'm right for you

_Eu sou certo para você_

* * *

**Eu sei que faz um tempo desde o 5x20, mas essa fanfiction não poderia ser escrita de qualquer jeito. Então, espero que esteja boa o suficiente para merecer comentários. Já viram que estou escrevendo um monte, mas é por conta dos reviews que me dá alento. Obrigada por alento e, a Season Finale é hoje, ou seja, vamos surtar todos juntos. **_  
_


End file.
